


Promises

by Celinarose



Category: Pantheon University (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Some closure for Zeus and Ganymede, because I needed to get it out of my system after binge watching the series.Set just after the end of the Finale episode.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This story is NOT based directly on the Greek Gods, hence these characters will not be behaving like Greek Gods. Or like characters from Percy Jackson. This is fanfiction written for the Web Series Pantheon University, hence this will make very little sense if you haven't watched that. Which you should. Go watch it if you have sometime to spare.

He looks around at the empty walls one last time before tuning the lights off.

It's over. The party is over, his relationship is over, _he_ is over.

They'd been the ideals, the perfect couple, ever since freshman year. College and Hera were interlinked. His life and Hera's were interlinked. His love and Hera, were supposed to be interlinked. They weren't.

She'd gotten it right, all that time ago. Love and sex were different things to him. To her, they were too close to each other for her to separate them. Lately, he has been seeing the lines blurring, himself.

He had loved her. Once. He knows that. She did too. But they both knew he was lying when he said it one last time.

She'd seen him, gods...she'd _seen_ him and she'd seen right through him when he was with Ganymede.

He leans against the wall beside the door for a few moments before he starts walking again. He doesn't get far. A familiar figure blocks his path. A person he wishes he had never met. He'd had a year without slip ups. Over a year! And this one man waltzed into the AAO house one day and changed everything.

"What do you want?" Zeus asks, exhaustedly.

The younger man lets out a bitter laugh.

"No, Zeus. What do _you_ want? From me? From us?"

Zeus looks at him questioningly.

"I won't be Hera." Ganymede declares.

"What are you talking about?" Zeus demands, anger creeping into his voice at the mention of _her_. How dare he? What right had he to make such a statement when he was the reason that she had...

Ganymede looks at him calmly. Looks through him, like Hera. No. Not like Hera. This man in front of him is nothing like Hera. Last night proved _that_ of all things.

"Whatever she was to you, I will not be a replacement." Ganymede continues, stepping closer. The space between grows smaller, unbearable.

Zeus closes his eyes when Ganymede touches his cheek. The musky scent of overwhelms him.

He opens his eyes and leans instinctively towards Ganymede, drawn as if by gravity. Ganymede moves back.

"Tell me." He says, meeting Zeus' confused, helpless gaze. "Tell me you want this. Not for a few days. Not for a couple of sordid nights. I need to know you want this now. I need to know you'll want this a year later."

A year later. He'lll be out of college a year later. He'd be somewhere different and _away_.

Ganymede knows him. Ganymede knows what he's asking for.

Zeus knows he'll slip. He knows he won't hide it when he does. So does Ganymede.

"I can't." He says. His voice does not choke. Maybe he tries too hard to make sure it doesn't.

"I'm sorry then, that I'm not like her. I wish I could be." Ganymede says, quietly stepping further back and turning around to leave.

"No!" Zeus calls.  
"You're not like her."  
Ganymede keeps walking.  
"I don't want you to be." Zeus is shouting now.  
Ganymede doesn't stop.  
"You don't have to be!" Zeus screams, desperately.

Ganymede looks back at the man who is now on his knees. He walks back towards the fallen man.

Zeus looks at him as he bends down to his eye level.

Ganymede takes Zeus' face in his arms and closes the gap between them.

"I believe you," Ganymede says, but Zeus doesn't know if he believes himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
